Et pourtant, John
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à trouver un colocataire. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à avoir un ami, à être complimenté, à avoir peur pour quelqu'un. Et pourtant... [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour la magnifique Clelia Kerlais !]


**Et pourtant, John**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous, et BON ANNIVERSAIRE CLELIA !

Pour ce jour spécial, j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce petit OS, à toi qui as mis une review sur absolument toutes mes fanfictions avec des commentaires vraiment gentils et magnifique, et qui m'a écrit une reviews qui m'a presque fais pleurer tant ça m'a ému sur le chapitre 6 de « 5 fois où Sherlock refusa l'existence de la magie ». C'est pour des personnes comme toi que j'écris !

Cet OS est plus mélancolique que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque-là, et sans humour pour une fois, juste du sentiment brut. C'est aussi ma première fic de lol-poésie !

Je suis vraiment très fière de cet OS, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à trouver un colocataire. Il est lucide sur son comportement, il sait qu'il est souvent invivable. Ce n'est pas grave, il est bien tout seul. La solitude le protège, l'entour d'une manière presque réconfortante. Quand assez de personne seront parti en courant du 221B en jurant de ne plus y remettre les pieds, peut-être que son frère abandonnera cette lubie de lui couper les vivre pour le rendre « responsable ». Après tout, personne ne voudrait vivre avec un sociopathe.

Et pourtant, John accepta. Et John resta.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à être un jour complimenté, et ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Et pourtant, John dit « Brillant ». Et Sherlock commença à faire ses déductions pour lui.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à avoir un ami. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il avait essayé, pour voir, avec Sébastien, avec Victor. Il en avait conclu que les amis, ce n'était pas pour lui. Et pourtant, John lui dit « tu es mon meilleur ami ». Et Sherlock lui sourit en retour.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à être tactile avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, John le touchait. Il lui serrait le bras, le retenait par la main. Des fois, il s'amusait à lui mettre des objets dans les cheveux, et Sherlock le laissait faire, juste pour entendre le rire ravi qui lui échappait quand les objets ne tombaient pas.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à avoir un jour peur pour quelqu'un. La peur était un paralysant, elle empêchait de réfléchir. La peur, c'était pour les faibles, et Sherlock ne l'était pas. Et pourtant, John avait une bombe sur lui et des lucioles rouges courant sur ses vêtements, et Sherlock était terrifié.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à tomber amoureux. Et pourtant, John lui sourit.

Sherlock ne s'attendais pas à pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, n'avait pas versé de larmes quand Redbeard était mort, quand son frère était parti pour l'université, quand on lui disait « taré », quand il se pliait sous la douleur lors de sa désintoxication. Il pensait n'avoir tout simplement aucune larme en lui, pas la capacité de les faire couler. Et pourtant, John est dans la rue et lui sur le toit, et Sherlock sentait de la pluie sur ses joues.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à manquer à quelqu'un. Et pourtant, John était en train de pleurer devant sa tombe en le suppliant de revenir.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à être jaloux, et pourtant quand Mycroft lui fit parvenir une photo de John avec une jeune femme blonde lors de son exil, il eut un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à avoir le cœur brisé. Et pourtant, John disait « oui, je le veux » en regardant Mary dans les yeux.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à consoler quelqu'un. Et pourtant, John était catatonique dans ses bras, et Mary était sous terre.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à embrasser quelqu'un. Et pourtant, John avait les lèvres très douces, et elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement avec les siennes.

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à aimer le sexe. Toute cette sueur, ces grognements bovins… c'était dégradant, ça réduisait l'être humain au rang d'animaux. Tous ses désirs étaient cadenassés au fond de son palais mental, et jamais son regard ne s'attardait sur le corps d'un autre être humain.

Et pourtant, John était partout, sur lui, en lui, et le cadenas avait brûlé sous la chaleur de son corps, été liquéfié par sa sueur, explosé par ses gémissements de plaisir.

 **oOo**

Assit sur le canapé dans l'appartement décoré de rouge, or et vert, à regarder Rosa, la fille de John et Mary, en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux en poussant des cris de joies, Sherlock rajouta à cette liste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un jour fêter Noël. Et pourtant, John lui avait tendu un paquet, et il se trouvait qu'il avait aussi un cadeau à lui tendre en retour.

En fait, Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à être heureux.  
Et pourtant, John.

* * *

Voilà !

Je vous accorde que la fin ressemble beaucoup à « Parce que John », mais ça semblait couler de source.

Cette fic est née d'un phrase qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours : "Sherlock ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber amoureux. Et John lui sourit." Poétique, non ?

Il y a une petite référence à la fic « Deux cafés, un noir et un avec deux sucres s'il vous plaît », que je vous conseille vivement !

Et oui, "Rosa" et pas "Rosamund". Parce que je trouve ce prénom très moche, tout simplement.

Clelia, j'espère que ça t'a plu, et que tu as eu un magnifique anniversaire !

Quant aux autres, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


End file.
